femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alenia (Suikoden V)
Alenia is a minor antagonist in Suikoden V. Profile Background Alenia is a female Queen's Knight, and was trained by her father, who served as a Queen's Knight under Falzrahm Falenas. She is a proud supporter of the Godwins and their dream of creating a strong Falena, which often leads to clashes with Kyle. She also believes that Queen Arshtat did the correct thing by punishing the town of Lordlake with the Sun Rune. Story Game Alenia grew up as the daughter of a former Queen's Knight who trained her in the use of the sword. When the Armes invasion occured he was killed on the battlefield because as Alenia put it, "he was weak". Her skills made her recognized by Godwin and Ferid who promoted her as new Queen's Knights. Believing that strength is the most important thing to building a strong character and nation, Alenia's philosophy easily gravitated towards the more militaristic Godwin faction. She openly quarrels with Kyle, whom she mistakenly assumes is a Barows supporter due to his distant relations to them, and often openly praises the works of the Godwins. She often asks the Prince not to judge the Godwins by the rumors he hears but to seek out their side of the story. Alenia, along with Zahhak, help the Godwin's seize the Falena throne by preventing the escape of Lymsleia from the palace. Her loyalty to the Godwins and her military skills allowed her to become one of Gizel Godwin's most trusted generals, he even trusted her to bear the Twilight Rune but as Jeane had to attach the rune to her, instead of the rune choosing her itself, she struggled to wield and control the runes power in the battle at Doraat. Gizel had the rune removed from her after this event, seeing that she would be more of a danger to his dream than a help. Alenia grows jealous of Lady Sialeeds after her defection to the Godwin side, both because she could bear the Twilight Rune when she could not, and because of her Lord Gizel's fondness for her. Because of this, she lies when Sialeeds is defeated in battle at the Sun Palace and sends a message that she was killed, prompting Gizel and Marscal to use the Sun Rune. Due to the power of the two Runes neutralizing the attack, Gizel learns he was lied to and his actions did cause Lady Sialeeds death. He verbally reprimands her and tells her he has lost faith in Alenia which causes her much anguish leading to her final stand against the Prince in the Sun Palace. She continued as one of Gizel's generals until her defeat by the Prince, at the Sun Palace, where she was defending the throne room alongside Zahhak. The pair take the Raging Nostrum drug that was developed by Nether Gate, making her berserk but also causing her death. After the final battle, Alenia silently thanks the Prince. Trivia If you recruit the 108 stars, Alenia, Zahhak, Arshtat, Ferid, Sialeeds, Dilber, and Bahram appear in the scene where the Sun Rune revives Lyon. Due to having the rune forcibly placed on her, Alenia could not control the power of the Twilight Rune and it nearly went out of control and would have killed her had Zerase not intervened. She uses the left hand to use the Twilight Rune and Fire Rune. According to Taylor's serial on her, Alenia hates being told she is following in her father's footsteps as she openly says her father died because he was weak and she does not see herself as being weak. She is far more openly emotional than other Queen's Knights, showing great enthusiasm at the Sacred Games, openly quarreling with Kyle, gloating about having the Twilight Rune, and always asking to be put to death for her failures. This puts her in stark contrast to Zahhak who is always serious and stoic. Gallery Alenia 2.png Alenia 3.png Alenia 4.png Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Sword Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased